


De-stressing.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar Fight, Drinking, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi Public Sex, plussize!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: After ruining Dean's night at the bar, you take him to a quiet place and after a bottle of wine, open up to him about how you relieve stress.





	De-stressing.

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my earlier smut fics, and is potentially horrible.  
> You've been warned lol.

 

You were sitting at the bar table chatting with Sam, Dean and some girl Dean was interested in. You were looking and feeling pretty hot tonight. Black skirt, button up red blouse, small leather jacket and wedge shoes. It was nice to wear something other then jeans, tees and boots.

You were all having a good laugh when Sam answered a call, so Dean decided to get drinks. You seemed to be hitting it off alright with this girl, until she saw Dean heading your way and let her true thoughts about you slip. Something about you being fat, and ugly. _Seriously_? You stared at her in disbelief. Sam hung up the phone as Dean sat down with the drinks.“What’s up?” Sam asked you.

“Dean, how serious is this?” you asked, shifting your eyes towards her.

“Uh very!” the girl scoffed.

“The usual?” you asked Dean.

“Yeah.. the usual. _Why_?”

“Just deciding how I should react to this..you know, the level of pissed off I should be based on your feelings for her..”

“Pissed about what? What the hell happened? I can’t leave you guys for 2 minutes.”

You smiled sweetly, motioning for the girl to come closer. She leaned forward, smiling thinking nothing would happen, that she had Dean wrapped around her finger. You grabbed a fist full of her hair and got right in her face.

“Care to say it again so _everyone_ can hear?” you glared. “No? Well, I suggest you think long and hard about the next thing you say to me. If it wasn’t for Dean being interested in you for _tonight_ , I’d smash your face right into this table.” And with that you let her go.

You started to get up and leave, when you heard her open her mouth. “Ow! What the _hell,_ Dean, are you really going to let this stupid psycho bitch treat me like this! She’s acting like she’s _sooo_ important to you.”

“She is.” You heard Dean say, his eyes on  you. You smiled softly at your best friend.

“What!? Are we talking about the same fat ugly _cow_?!”

With that you reached forward, grabbed the side of her head and smashed it into the table. “I fucking _warned_ you!” you shouted, as Sam grabbed a hold of you, trying to pull you away before you could hit her again.

“Let me go!” you screamed as Sam carried you outside.

He refused you put you down until he was sure you wouldn’t go back in. “Come on y/n. We really can’t afford to pay for damages if you go and wreck the place.” He chuckled.

You had to laugh at how amused he was about all this. But it wasn’t _his_ night you had ruined. It was Dean’s. You fully realized that when you saw his face as he walked out of the bar. “Let’s go.” he said gruffly as he walked past. Sam caught up to him but you just stood there against the wall. You felt a little bad.

“Dean…” you called.

As he turned to look at you, you just sighed. “Go ahead Sam, I’ll catch up” he said and walked back to you.

“I really ruined your night huh?..”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s _not_ fine Dean.. Come on.” you said starting to walk in the opposite direction Sam went in.

“Where are you going, motels this way?”

“Your way didn’t work out for tonight Dean.” you shouted behind you “So I’m going to show you my way.”

When you got across the street, Dean was by your side again. “Your way for what?” he asked.

“De-stressing” you said, walking into a grocery store that was still open.“Lucky for _you_ , our bar night ended early enough that this place is still open.“ You bought two bottles of white wine and headed back out.

"Wine, really?” he wrinkled his nose at you.

“My way remember?” you said continuing to walk. He followed without complaint. When you came to a small path hidden behind some trees about 15 minutes later, you grabbed onto Deans arm. “Sorry.. I don’t want to trip in these shoes, I’d rather not break my ankle tonight.”

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” you smiled. After a few minutes of walking in silence, and almost falling once, you came to a Weeping Willow, and you ducked under the branches and walked away from the path. When you came to a small clearing in front of a lake, you turned and smiled at Dean. “Welcome to my  little slice of heaven.” You took off your jacket and spread it on the ground to sit on, motioning for Dean to do the same. It was cool out, but not so much that you needed the coats on.  You took off your shoes and placed them next to you, then pulled one of the bottles out of the bag, and opened it. Taking a sip, you handed it to Dean as he sat next to you on his own coat. You leaned back on your hands and stared across the lake. The moons reflection glistening off the water. You could hear crickets chirping and frogs croaking in the distance. As you looked up, you saw the stars perfectly. You sighed in contentment.

Dean handed back the bottle, and you drank more. “Do you feel like talking about what happened in the bar?”

“Not really..” you said. “I feel pretty bad. I mean, not that I _hurt_ her. She fucking deserved it.”

Dean chuckled “Yeah, she kind of did.”

“But that I ruined _your_ night. I mean, it’s not the first time I’ve heard that shit. It won’t be the last. It probably won’t be the last time I hit someone over it either.” you smiled. He gave you a look that was almost sad. “Eh.” you shrugged. “Honestly, it doesn’t usually bother me, I never see them again anyway.. Maybe it was just too much tonight. Maybe I wasn’t drunk enough.. who knows. I usually just ignore it. It’s not _always_ girls you are with, but when it is, before long you leave with the girl, and after that I never have to see her again. Sometimes Sam and I hang out, sometimes he finds a girl and I just..”

“You come here? Why?” he asked. “I mean its nice, it’s quiet, I get that.. but what do you _do_ here?”

Smiling, you motioned to the lake “This. Exactly what we are doing now. Just.. sitting here. Being out here, without having to kill something, or having something trying to kill me.. it’s nice. This, is how _I_ de-stress. You know, whenever I can find a place like this any ways..”

After the bottle passed between you a few more times, Dean looked at you confused. “But, I mean, I thought you were like us? I mean.. I thought you picked up guys.. I sometimes see some guys chatting you up in the bar, and you seem interested…”

Shrugging again you sit forward. “Not really my thing. I mean, yeah if we’re going to be in town a while, I’ll consider it. But if we are just here for a few days.. not really worth my time. I’m not too into jumping in the sack with guy after guy I’ll never see again..” You felt Dean shift next to you. “Not that its a bad thing! To be into that I mean.. I just like having control over this one small aspect of my life.. you know.. With everything else being as crazy as it is. Not that you really get much of a chance to date as a hunter..”

“But I’ve heard you.”

You turned to look at him, eyebrows raised “Pervert.” you laughed.

“The motel walls are thin!!” He almost shouted in defense, his cheeks turning red, causing you to laugh. “I just.. figured you were bringing guys back all the time.”

“That’s all _me_ Dean”. Now it was his turn to look shocked. “There is a reason I don’t let you boys carry my bag. I have got an arsenal in there for whatever strikes my fancy. You carry guns and knives, I carry.. well..” You bit your lip. “You take a chance in the bar, I guarantee I get what I need.”

“So… If I look in your bag…”

You laughed. “Assuming I leave you alone with my stuff? Right side pocket. There’s some _interesting_ things in there.” You downed the last of the bottle, and placed it down by your feet. “Should we open the other one?” When you didn’t get an answer, you turned to him. “Dean?” He was staring at you, mouth slightly open.

“Dean..” you started, but he cut you off with a soft kiss. “Don’t start something you won’t finish Dean” You said softly. He answered by putting a hand on the back of your neck and pulling you in for more. You shifted so you were straddling his lap, his hands on your outer thighs where your skirt rode up. You rolled your hips, grinding against his bulge. You tasted his moan as he wrapped his arms around your waist and tried to pull you closer.He started kissing down your neck as his hands moved to unbutton your top. He buried his face between your breasts, motor boating them to make you laugh. “Dean!” you squealed  pushing his shoulders.

“I couldn’t help it.” he said putting his hands up as if surrendering. You shook your head at him. Why were you not surprised. He smiled and began leaving small bites on your neck. “Stand up for a sec” he said against your skin. As you stood, he hooked his fingers into your panties and pulled them down. You shifted your feet so he could take them off of you placing them on your coat. He grabbed your thighs tight, his fingers digging into your skin, as he pulled you back down onto him.You kissed him hard as you felt his hands explore the curve of your ass.

You reached down to undo his belt. “Impatient are we y/n?” he laughed.

“Shut up Dean” you panted as you kissed him hungrily, undoing his pants and reaching in. He shifted so you could take his erection out.  You stroked it a few times as he moaned into your mouth.

He slid a hand under you and you felt a finger run over your swollen clit. “Mmm, y/n your soaked”. You felt him twitch in your hand.

You ran your thumb over the tip, collecting his pre cum onto your thumb and raising to you mouth to suck if off. “Not doing so bad there yourself, Dean.” you smiled. He kissed you again, hard, as he reached over to his coat pocket, pulling out a condom. He wiggled his eyebrows at you while he tore the packet open with his teeth. You couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re beyond ridiculous, Dean.” you said, taking the packet and putting the condom on him.He growled at you as he grabbed your ass and lifted you, lining himself up.

“We good?” he asked before going any further.

“Yeah, we’re good.” you smiled, kissing his nose. He buried his face in your neck and he lowered you onto him. You let out a moan and leaned against him as his arms circled your waist. He held you there so tight, it was like he was afraid you would try to leave.“Dean..” you whispered softy and you started to rock your hips.

“Oh god, y/n.”

You bit his ear lobe, and grabbed a fist full of hair. He growled in response, and buried his face in your breasts nipping at the flesh. You started to move faster as his hands moved to cup your breasts, his thumbs running over your nipples through the lace of your bra. Your hand went to the back of his neck, nails digging in a bit.

He laid back and you put your hands on his chest. His hands now on your waist as he matched your movements. He looked up at you with his lust filled green eyes. When your e/c eyes met his, he dug his fingers into your skin pulling you down onto his manhood harder. “Oh _fuck_!” you shouted, throwing your head back. “ _Please_ … don’t stop.. fuck Dean!”

You heard him groan, and looked down at him. He had a look of bliss on his face. Well, bliss and sex face, but you liked it. You moved your hair to one side and placed your hands on either side of his head as you leaned down to kiss him. You bit his bottom lip, then slipped your tongue in. He started thrusting faster, causing you to moan in his mouth. You felt him smile against your lips. He gave your ass a spank and you moaned “If you keep that up with this pace, I won’t last much longer, Dean. I’m sure you won’t either.”

He raised his eyebrows at that as you sat back up rolling your hips to slow down the pace a bit.

“Who says I want to?” he smiled that shit eating grin of his. “We can always just go again.” he winked, as one of his hands left your waist.

You gave him that ‘what are you up to’ look. But he just smiled at you, as you felt his thumb rub your swollen clit. “Jesus _Dean_!” one hand on his chest, the other grabbed his arm that was still around your waist, your nails digging in just below the sleeve of his T-shirt.

You could feel the pressure building in your core. You were trying to hold back, you didn’t want it to end so soon, but man did Dean know how to treat a lady. “Cum for me” you heard him whisper. He felt you tighten and knew you were on the edge. “Don’t hold back. Cum for me.”

“Fuck. Dean!” you screamed as your orgasm ripped through your body.

“Oh Fuck y/n.” you could hear Dean moaning as your orgasm brought on his. He continued to rub your clit through it all.

When you both had finished riding it out, he reached up to pull you down to his chest, and you were more then happy to all but collapse on him. You laid there catching your breath and listening to his heart beat.

You moved off Dean after a few minutes, and started to put your shoes on. You could hear him taking off the condom, and when you glanced over, he was trying to figure out where to put it. You chuckled and handed him the grocery store bag the wine had been in. “I’ll just carry this.” you said. He had gotten himself all tucked away and put his coat on, putting the bag in his pocket until he got to a garbage, by the time you got your other shoe on.

He stood in front of you holding out his hand to help you up. As you fixed your skirt, and did up your shirt, he picked up your panties and tucked them into his back pocket. He then held your jacket for you to put on. “Such a gentleman.” you smiled at him. Then you grabbed the wine bottle and walked back arm in arm. When you got back into town proper, and came to a garbage can on the street, he stopped to toss the bag in. You stopped outside the motel rooms. Dean just stood there looking down at you.

“I think I like your way of doing things.” he finally said. “Perhaps we should do things your way more often.” he winked.

“Shut up Dean.” you laughed. “Lets see what tomorrow brings first, yeah?”

“Alright, alright” he smiled, leaning in, kissing you softly. “Good night y/n”. He turned and headed towards his room with Sam.

“Dean wait!” you called.

“ _Yeah_?” he turned, looking hopeful.

You laughed. “Keep in your pants perv. I kind of just need my room key.. remember, we were suppose to switch rooms so you could have privacy with what’s her face. ” and you jingled his room key in front of you.

“Oh yeah, sorry” he said, tossing your key, and caught his when you tossed it.

“Night Dean.”

“Good night darling.”

You went into your room and leaned on the door after you shut it. You signed, a gentle smile on your face. _Well that’s one way to de-stress_ , you thought. You put the wine bottle on the dresser, then moved to the duffle bag on the foot of the bed tossing your clothes on the floor as you went. “ _Fuck_ ” you grumbled after you opened the bag, pulling out one of Deans shirts. Your bag was in the other room. Too tired to get dressed and go next door, you just pulled his shirt on. You realized you also now had no underwear to put on, but were too tired to care. You climbed under the blankets, and pulled up the collar of Deans shirt to your nose. Smelling his scent, you fell asleep with a smile on your face.

 

In the other room Sam was already asleep, Dean went in and sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled out your panties from his pocket, smiling down at them. He glanced over to the bag next to his foot. He raised his eyebrow realizing it was yours. “What did she say… right pocket?” He pulled the bag onto the bed, opening the right side pocket. Inside he found a case that he pulled out. He slowly opened it “Very interesting…” he smiled when he saw the toys you had inside.  And as he went to put it back in the pocket, he saw a few more pieces that had been hidden under case. He pulled out hand cuffs, and looked at the other items “Very interesting indeed”.


End file.
